Vincent's Daughter: the story
by Mr. Valentine
Summary: What if Vincent has a daughter Based in my poem
1. Default Chapter

Vincent's Daughter: the story

Chapter 1: introduction

It was a cold and a dark night when my mom leave me in the care of another woman.

She lived in a little town, not far from the Slums. I don't know why did my mom leave me with her. Why she didn't like me? Wasshe scare of something? I guess.

It is hard to me remember this, because I was 3 years old that day, now I am 18 years old,

And my name is Seraphim Leang, but I prefer only Sara, Sara Leang.

And this my story, the story about my search of my mom, and how I found the love of my life and my father.


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2: Feelings

"Mom! Mom!" I shouted.

"Yes dear?" my mom answered. "What is happening?"

"Mom, I just found some materia in the river!" I said with excitement. "Do you thing we could sell it?"

"Yes dear." said my mom in a strange tone. "Oh, dear, do you know what type of materia is it?"

"Yes, it is a fire materia." I said to my mom. She was really worried about it. Why? I don't know, it was weird to see my mom like this.

"How do you know?"

"I used it."

"Used it? Where?"

"Nowhere mom, it's just that when I took it, it start to throw fire." I said in a worried tone.

"Why are you so worried?" I asked mom.

"It is only that I am stressed about your father."

"Don't worry mom, you know that he is going to be ok." I said to my mom trying to comfort her. "He is strong enough; he is going to get well soon."

"Yes, I know that dear. It is just that it is hard." said my mom starting to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry." I said as I began to hug her. "Calm down mom, calm down."

My mom didn't stop crying for a while. We stayed together in the front yard. When I realized I was still hugging her, it was nine o' clock. She was very worried about Father. I retired to my bed. Mother stayed awake for many hours, and eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch.

When I woke up I went to see my mom.

"Mom, are you awake?"

My mom didn't answer.

"Mom, are you ok?

When I asked this, I heard something coming from the room where my father was sleeping. I went silently to his room to see what was happening.

"Are you sure this is her house?" asked a mysterious voice from the room.

"Yes, I am sure that this is the house that the boss told me to go to." said another voice.

"Well, I think no one is here"

"Except that old guy," said one of the voices. "but he is already dead."

"Yeah, that old guy was so scared."

"Well, let's search the place."

When I heard that I ran to the living room were my mom was asleep.

"Mom, mom!" I said to my mom shaking her. "Mom, you need to wake up right now!"

When my mom finally woke up, I heard the men walking down the stairs.

"Dear, what is happening?" said my mom worried "What is the matter with you?"

"Mom, some guys had broke into the house!" I said to my mom almost crying. "and they kill my dad!"

"What!" my mom said, she was starting crying "Why…..this is not possible!"

"Mom, please, this is no time to cry that loud, we need to run away right now!"

"Hey, I think that I hear sound down there!" said one of the guys.

"Where?" asked the other guy

"In the living room."

"Let's go check in there."

"Roger."

"Oh, my god………. What we are going to do mom? We don't have nothing to fight back with!" I said to my mom.

"The materia!" said my mom.

"What?"

"Yes dear, the materia, the materia! What did you did with it?" asked my mom excited.

"I left it on the tea table of the front yard."

"Let's go get it!" said my mom pulling me by the arm.

"Look, we found her" said one of the guys. He was tall and strong, he had purple battle clothes and he had a sword and a gun.

"Get her!" said the other guy. He was the same size as the other one, but he had red and black clothes and only a sword.

The fear was moving to all my body, I was like a stone, and I could not move myself. I was just preparing to die when something happen to me, something really weird…

I could not control myself. I started to remember all the hate I have, the sadness, and how those guys killed my father. Suddenly, I started to see black, and I felt inhuman. I was cold and I hear screams but those screams didn't scare me or even worried me. I liked their screams. I felt like a beast, an evil Beast.


	3. What Happen?

Chapter3: What Happen?

"_What the hell is that...?"_

"………"

"_Run!"_

"………."

"_Ahahahahahah."_

"……….."

"_Help me!"_

"…………"

"_Sorry, but no!"_

"…………."

"_What? don't leave me!"_

"………….."

"_Ahahahahahah."_

"…………..mom"

"Mom where are you?"

Nobody answered, when I recover the view I realized that I was in the back yard, I was laying in the floor. My clothes were almost destroyed. I had pain in all my body and I felt weak. It was late at night; the only light in the place was the moon's shine and the stars.

I felt dirty, wet of some kind of liquid, it smelled weird. I start to make a big force to stand up and when I stood I didn't like what I saw, the back of my house was almost destroyed the door was behind a tree, the glass of the windows was everywhere, and the parts of the wall was covering almost all the backyard. I hardly could see something moving in the dark.

"…Mom?" I asked scared "Is that you?"

"Sara? Oh Sweet Jesus you are all right."

"Mom…who….who did this?"

My mom didn't answer, I start walking towards her, she wasn't moving or even talking, and the only thing that I could hear was her breathing, a deep, hard breathing. When I get close enough to see her face I saw horror in her eyes and tears falling towards her chick.

"Mom?" I asked "Mom…what happen?"

My mom didn't answer; she was staring at something behind me. I turn over and I saw it, I was sick of horror and disgust, A dead body of a soldier all deformed with hits and slashes. He was on a wall part, he was bleeding and a puddle of blood was under my boots. Suddenly I realize that the liquid that was covering my body was blood.

I start to feel more sick and suddenly I start to throw out, I couldn't stop, I feel that I was dieing, I couldn't breathe and I was weak. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Mom…...? I asked all nervous, my mom was like a stone, she didn't replay to my, but suddenly she say something in a scared tone.

"I waned to tell you in all your birthdays……?

"What mom… what did you waned to tell me?

"It was a long time ago, I didn't……. I didn't expect that this was going to happen again."

"Mom!"

"Mom! What happen? Mom! Tell me! What happen?"


	4. Confessions

Chapter4: Confessions

"**Sir! Sir!"**

"**What do you want soldier?"**

"**We ….. I found her!"**

"**What? So if you find her, why she is not with you?"**

"**That's the problem sir, she….she transform in a weird thing and kill Reick."**

"……**."**

"**So do I comeback with more soldiers to capture her?"**

"**No, let her rest. Let that her mom tells her the truth and then make sure she follow the plan."**

"**Yes sir, I will make contact with Lenees."**

**_I actually find her, now is time. Time for my revenge, you will pay for everything you did to me, and now you can't escape or hide. _"Its time for my revenge."**

It was a few hours after I found the body; I had been looking for items of value while my mom was sitting in a log still pale and without speak.

"Mom, this is impossible." I said to my mom tired "There is nothing of value here, its all destroy or under the rocks."

"You are right dear."

"So why you still telling me to search more?"

"Dear I need you to find a wooden box with a big S made of crystal."

"Mom I already look everywhere"

"No you didn't, you haven't look in the river yet."

"What? Ok I will search." I said that whit a disgusted face.

While I was getting nearer to the river's shore I saw something shining. I quickly start to run and I saw it, a wooden box with a big S made of crystal.

"Mom! I found it!" said to my mom in an excited way, while giving the box to my mom.

"Yes, it's not broke or anything." My mom said that while taking a key out of her dress' pocket.

"Mom, what it's in there?"

"You'll see dear." Said my mom while opening the box. The box was full of pictures, maps and letters. But the weird thing was that in the pictures was a young beautiful woman and a man, some of them were of a baby in the hands of the woman, the man wasn't in any pictures with the baby and the letters were signed by someone named Lucrecia.

"Mom, what is all of this." My mom didn't answer; she was staring at the pictures.

"Mom, who are those people and the baby."

"Dear, we need to talk."

"Where? The house is destroyed."

"Not here, at the Saramary Inn"

My mom and I start walking down hill without talking to each other. My head was full of toughs _why does my mom have those pictures, why does she didn't tell me anything about this box before and who are those persons and the baby._

When we arrive at the town my mom give me some gills while she told me to buy some food. I obey her and I went to the nearest shop. I bought some bottles of water and soups.

When I went out of the store I feel a sad feeling running through my body and I cry a little bit. _Why I am crying, there is nothing wrong _I though making my way through the people in the market. It didn't took me long to localize the inn, where my mom and me were going to spend the night. I opened the door and see my mom talking with the receptionist; my mom was talking to her like if she knows the woman.

"Mom, there is something wrong?"

"No dear I was just talking with Sasha, she and me were in the same high school"

I felt more comfortable and then I say hi to the receptionist.

"Hi my name is Sara" I said while shaking the hand of the woman.

"Oh well let me take you to your room." said the woman letting us through a curtain.

"This is your room, the best suit of the inn, for an old friend and her daughter." Said the woman leaving us in front of the room.

"Well let's go in" I said to my mom while opening the room. It was a beautiful suit with special decorations of old style, two big beds and a elegant bathroom.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" I said to my mom while she was to the bed, she opened the box again.

"Dear, come here I need to tell you some thing."

"Yes mom, what do you want to tell me?"

"I think you are asking yourself about the box, well I am going to answer those questions:

You are adopted. Those persons are your real parents, the letters are from your real mother and she sends me letters asking if you were ok, but she haven't send me anything 2 years ago. And those maps are maps of houses, buildings and industries."

"What? Why you never told me about this before? Why now?"

"Because I always want you like my daughter, I didn't want you to know, I tough that nothing will happen and this day wasn't going to happen never, but I was wrong, it happen and now it's over, now you know that I am not your mother."

"Mom, don't ever talk like that, never, I am still your daughter you saw me grow and you teach me all I know, I know that you are not my real mother, but that doesn't matter, because you make me grow, you are my mother."

"Oh dear, I think you deserve to read the letter that you mom send me when I found you."

My mom hand me the letter and I start reading it:

_Dear Lane,_

_You don't know me very well, but I do know you, I know that you cant have babies and that's why I give you this present, a girl, my daughter, I know that you are thinking that I don't love her, but I do, she is my life but me lover cant know that I have a child, he will kill her, that's why I give it to you, because I know that you will love her and teach her like your own._

_Please love her and take good care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucrecia_

"Lucrecia my real mom."

I said while crying.


	5. The Envelope

Chapter 5: The Envelope

"**Sir, we got a call of Lenees"**

"**What does she want?"**

"**The woman and the girl are already in the Inn"**

"**Fantastic, now we can go to the second step of the plan"**

"**Yes, the second step……Oh, and what is it?"**

"**What? You don't know what the second step is"**

"**No sir, you never told us"**

"**Right…Well the second step is………"**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning. My mom was still sleep and my mind was an explosion of thoughts and images of the pictures and the worst of all is that I always hear the name of Lucrecia all the time in my mind and that woman, Sasha, she is weird, she always enter to the room and check if we are her, I guess she want to make sure we don't leave without pay…. _Maybe I should read and study all the maps and letters?_

_Yes, I should do that. _

"Hey! Where is the box? I leave it here yesterday." I said while I was staring at the open little doors of the desk in front my bed.

"Dear, what is happening? Why did you scream that loud?" said my mom while she was getting out of bed.

"Mom, the box…..the box is gone!"

"What box?"

"Mom, the box of the pictures and letters is gone, it disappear."

"Oh, that box. Don't worry its here." Said my mom taking the box out of her covers "I couldn't sleep so I read all the letters again."

"Oh….well I want to read the letters too." I said to my mom "I just want to know more about my mo…… I mean Lucrecia."

"Don't worry dear, you just stay here and I'll go to the town to make some shopping."

"Ok mom"

My mom was leaving the room and leaving me with letters of a woman that drop me in the hands of another and what was the meaning of: **"_My lover can't know that I have a child,_**_ **he will kill her" **_

_Why does my dad wanted to kill me? Does that guy in the pictures was my dad? I guess he is in all the pictures smiling with my mom. I must read all the letters, maybe I can find something about that guy._

"Well, let's start with the oldest letter." I said why checking the dates of the letters.

_Dear Lane, March, 25_

_I know that you already get the baby and that you are taking care of her like your own_

_I thank you for that and if you haven't give a name to the babe she could be named Seraphim_

_But if the girl already has a name it's ok._

_Thank you for all of this_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucrecia_

_Poss. I will still send letters to know how my daughter is._

When I finished that letter I started crying _why I am crying there is nothing bad or sentimental in this letter it's just a letter for a name……_ while I was thinking that I saw a intense red envelope "what is this?" I opened the envelope an there was a golden key and a map. _More maps, I don't need a map I need answerers to my question. _And when I thought that I saw that on the back of the envelope was writing some thing, so I took it and decide to read it:

_Dear Lane, _

_I want you to read this letter carefully and never lost it. I want you to give this envelope to Seraphim when you are ready to tell her, its just a letter for her, a map of the place were I am right now and a master key of all the locks of the house, but please make sure that she read the letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucrecia_

When I finish reading I look for the letter in the envelope, but there wasn't anything there.

"Hey, were is the letter?"

"I have it."

"Mom?"


End file.
